Valentine Crush
by Lurvy-chan
Summary: Taska could've sworn her heart beat was loud enough for him to hear. She was blushing for some reason and her eyes were wide. She felt somewhat alarmed because she had never really had this feeling before. And that's when 'It' happened. ((Warning: Contains fluffy crack! Seborga x Fem!Latvia, enjoy !))
1. Prologue: Love at First Sight!

**Prologue: Love at First Sight?!**

* * *

Taska casually walked through the school halls minding her own buisness. Classes were out for lunch break at the moment so she just planned to go to the cafeteria and meet up with her friends. As she walked past some of the lockers, she couldn't help but notice some of them decorated with hearts and roses.

_'Heh Valentines day is getting closer and closer…'_ she thought with a sad smile on her face, _'And I still can't find someone…'_ she began to get teary eyed, _'Someone to love this Valentines…'_

WOOSH!

The Latvian's dress blew rapidly in the sudden wind along with some of her blonde locks of hair and lose tears. She stood there confused for a moment as she heard the maker of the breeze come to halt. So it was just a person running by? What a jerk!

"W-watch where you're going!" She yelled, "You scared the crap outta me!" Though she was always frightened easily according to her teasing room mate.

"Mi dispiace bella!" She was surprised to see the runner come back, "I guess I was going a little too fast!" A little? Really?

Taska was mesmerized by the boy though. He had been polite enough to come back and apologize, but also his looks were almost angel-like as the sunlight from the nearby window shun down on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very charming tone.

BADUMP

Taska could've sworn her heart beat was loud enough for him to hear. She was blushing for some reason and her eyes were wide. She felt somewhat alarmed because she had never really had this feeling before.

And that's when **_'It'_** happened.

_'What are these feels?!'_ Taska thought to herself out of all things.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." She finally replied after some staring.

"Aw!" The boy pouted, "I was going to insist on taking you to lunch!" Was that going to be his apology?

"No no! T-that's unessesary!" She said nervously; she didn't want to eat with someone she just barely met but at the same time she wanted to take up the offer.

"Come on!" The charmer was being persistent now, "My treat!"

"W-well um…" Taska took a minute to decide, "Okay…"

"YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD EXCEPT!" He posed for his victory, Task just laughed quietly like, 'What..?'

After he was done celebrating he took her hand, "I am Romeo Marcello Vargas from the Principality of Seborga, pleased to meet you!" He kissed her hand lightly, winking.

"T-Taska Galante from Republic of Latvia." She said quietly, touched that he had kissed her hand so delicatly.

"That's a pretty name." Romeo complimented.

"I like to think so…"

* * *

***Thumbs up* ^-^**


	2. Chapter one: A Date!

**VALENTINE CRUSH**

**Chapter two: A Date?!**

* * *

Taska's face was heated to a maximum level, she never thought a person could get this nervous.

_'What the heck is wrong with me?! I just met this guy and I'm nervous!'_ She thought to herself.

"Um are you okay Taska?" Romeo had noticed how flustered she was and started getting worried.

"Y-yes!" She nearly screamed, she coughed slightly and started to calm down, "S-sorry I'm just not used to doing things like this…" she said truthfully, "Sorry!"

"It's fine." He placed his hand on the restaurant table giving her a reassuring smile, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Heheh thanks…"

There was a now an akward silence.

_'…I should flirt…' _Romeo thought. Yeah cause flirting fixes everything. Duh.

"Your blush is cute." He complimented.

Bad idea.

Taska covered her blushing face feeling quite embarrassed.

_'Ah it kind of worked out better in my head…'_ of course it did.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable!" He apologized as she started to reveal herself once more.

She still had a faint blush upon her cheeks and her eyes were barely opening with small tears in the corners of them. She would have looked seductive to someone who didn't know what had happened.

"MIO DIO SHE REALLY IS CUTE!" Romeo blurted out, his heart nearly stopping.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Taska pouted turning away.

_'Oh crappolla I said that out loud…'_ he realized, sweat dropping.

_'Eheh sorry Taska…'_ he mentally apologized,_ 'But I can't help myself… You truly are bella…'_

_'Is it weird that I want to get closer to you?'_

* * *

After having a somewhat pleasent meal, Romeo had offered to escort Taska to her next class- which was something he wouldn't let her refuse.

"Hey Taska?" Romeo had spoken as they were getting closer to the classroom.

"Yeah Romeo?"

"I had a good time with you."

"R-really?!" She usually thought of herself as a downer most of the time.

"Yeah…" He shot her a smile and peace sign, "We should do it again sometime!"

_'We should do it again sometime.'_ Taska's heart pounded.

_'W-what?! Is he… Asking me out?!'_

She finally managed to find her voice, "Y-yeah! Hit me up sometime!" Her face flushed up again as she trembled a bit.

_'Is it weird that I want to get closer to you?'_

_Well..?_

_Is it?_

"So Friday?"

"Friday."

As they parted ways, the same thought kept rushing through their heads.

_'Is it okay if I get closer to you?' _

* * *

**Wow I really wanted to get this fic finished by Valentines, but in the end I failed. I'm sowy! ;3;**

**Btw, for those of you that didn't know, there is an illustrated/comic version of this on my Tumblr (and soon DA account) that you can check out! On my Tumblr blog just go into the search bar and type Valentine Crush. **

**Lurv Uz! X3 **


	3. Chapter two: I might have a CRUSH!

**Chapter two: I might have a CRUSH?!**

* * *

_'I think something's wrong with me.'_ Taska thought to herself, _'I feel my stomach constantly churning, I seem to smile more often, and I get this magical feeling when I think of you. What do you call this feeling again?'_

_'Oh that's right…'_ she smiled dreamily, _'A crush.'_

Taska didn't know it yet, but someone was watching her.

"…"

She immediately got up when she heard the breathing, "W-when did you get here?!" She blushed as she looked at her room mate Michelle.

"What ya thinkin about?" Michelle questioned, "This is my room too dumby!"

"Eheh sorry Chelle!" Taska apologized trying to get the tan girl out of her business.

"No one cares about that right now!" Mich knew the girl was trying to dodge the question, "Tell me what you were day dreaming about!"

"W-well um…"

_'I was thinking about you again.'_

* * *

_'Bella I don't know what it is,' Romeo thought with a small smile on his face, 'You have this sort of enchantment about you. You keep pulling me in with your spell. When really you're not doing anything.'_

_'Oh that's right…'_ images of the Latvian flickered through his mind, _'I have a crush.'_

BOOM!

"MEEOO!"

"Oh crap…" Romeo watched as his older sister and brother invaded his room.

"Hey bro! Heard you were dating again!" Felicia grinned, "I broke your door!"

Great, now he'd have to replace it again.

'How the hell did she find out?!' He started to panic a little, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Um I don't know if you'd actually call it a date…" he tried covering it up.

"Liar! It is totally a date!" Feli accused.

_'Bastard's getting more chicks than me dammit.'_ Romano thought angrily.

"Seriously sorella, can you ever mind your own business?" The Seborgan hated when she butted in.

"But it's my job to look after fratello!" She pouted; Lovi was just pissed off though, not saying anything.

Feli cleared her throat, "Your room mate told me you'd be out Friday so I just assumed you were going on a date!" She said matter-o-factly.

"Assuming things is not a good habit!" Romeo pointed out.

"BUT STILL!" It's like the older girl wasn't even listening to her sibling as she grabbed him in a strangling hug, "I'm so proud of you bro!" She laughed.

"Let go of me!"

"I'm so glad you're getting over your ex." That sentence made the boy stop squirmming and totally freeze up.

_'My ex…'_ Now Taska wasn't the only girl going through his head. He shook the thoughts away.

_'That was long ago though… I want to move on… With Taska…'_

_'If she'll let me in.'_


End file.
